Three Weeks of Excess
by Opal's Advantage
Summary: Seiyo Academy is in for a big surprise! Children from all across the Pacific Rim are coming for three weeks to learn at their school. Will the new students have charas? Amu x Ikuto, OC X Kukai Rated T to be safe


Three Weeks of Excess

Three Weeks of Excess

**Wow, this is probably my first official fanfic. That's kind of weird due to all the other stuff I write about anime. Ah well, this story should be a fun, and I hope you guys like it.**

**Lots of Spoilers! Don't read if you don't want to know what happens in the anime!**

**Shugo Chara is owned by Peach Pit, and the original characters are made by me. No taking them without my permission.**

"Rima, you can't be serious!" Amu said, standing at the door of the star class impatiently. Rima was surrounded by the usual crowd of boys, all attempting to make her happy. And, as usual, there was an angry crowd of girls who held Amu on a pedestal.

"Its my duty as the queen to accept praise from my subjects, is it not?" Rima taunted, Kusu Kusu giggling behind her. It's true that the two girls had made up with each other, but Amu couldn't help to be irritated by Rima's selfishness especially when it came to her army of sixth grade male servants.

"Amu-chan We're going to be late, desu" Suu said floating playfully around her head.

"Neh, Neh didn't Tadase say something about how he was planning something important? Maybe it's about a date with you." Ran playfully added, but this was enough for Amu to blush madly before saying, "You better hurry up, Rima!"

"I'm never going to understand that girl" Rima said under her breath waving cutely goodbye. All the boys melted to the floor when she left, all madly crushing on the fawn-eyed girl. The girls got even more upset, and began shouting words that were inaudible to Rima and Amu.

Amu casually talked to her charas while Rima followed her quietly. Kusu Kusu began making silly faces that made everyone laugh, and even gave Rima a smile. Life was beginning to look up for all the guardians now a days, and everyone seemed happier with the changes that had happened over the last couple weeks. Dia came back, Utau made a truce and stopped working for Easter, Nagehiko became the new J chair, and Tadase had even confessed to her. Ikuto confessed with her to, but Amu was still confused on how to take that.

They entered the glass building to the royal garden, and were surprised to see Nagehiko standing there waiting. Amu liked Nagehiko because he reminded her of Nadeshiko so much, rights down to the creepy run-ins.

"I'm glad you guys came quickly! We have an amazing surprise for all of you guys!" He said, smiling. Yaya was standing behind him pouting because was curious about what was going on too.

"C'mon C'mon tell us!" She said making another pout face with her lips sticking out. Soon she was joined by Ran, Suu, and Kusu Kusu, who all were impatient and excited. Tadase came up to the group, looking a tad bit stressed out.

"Sorry guys, but I just have been a little busy lately. The school has something secret planned, and I was going to tell you today but…"

"Out with it!" Yaya and the charas said excitedly!

"Our school is going to host an event where people from other countries are going to stay here for three weeks to go to school. Its no big deal, but it just is going to create a lot of work for us." Tadase said sheepishly.

"Aww, not more work. This sucks!" Yaya said sadly, pouting even more.

"More people are going to be here, this could be really cool! Uh, I mean, if you're into that kind of things." Amu said, trying to hide her excitement.

"You're so faking" Miki said coolly. Amu got mad and went red again. Nagehiko smirked at all the commotion while quietly handing a stack of papers to Tadase when nobody noticing.

"This is all I could dig up on the students. It's not much, but its something, right?" Nagehiko whispered. Tadase nodded thanks and looked up to the rest of the guardians.

"Our part in this is that we'll be in charge on helping the students get to know the school. Each guardian will be in charge of three students." He handed out a paper slip to everyone. Amu's read

"Maya Sheffield- Australia

Tia Mason- United States

Jing Li Xi Wong- China"

"Hey! I can't speak English or Chinese, how am I supposed to tell them where to go?" Amu blurted

"Apparently Tia and Jing Li are both fluent in Japanese. Maya will be your only worry. I know how to speak English, so if you need help, I teach you before they arrive." Nagehiko said.

"When do they arrive, anyway?" Rima calmly asked.

"Two days from now" Tadase answered

**Well, that was it! I hope you like it! What will happen next? Dun Dun DUN!**


End file.
